


Purple Suits And Freckles

by casstayinmyass



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex Is An Angry Bean, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, For Expensive Shit, Fuckboy!Philip, Gay Male Character, Hair-pulling, Lap Sex, M/M, Mild Feminization, Pet Names, Philip Will Fight Anyone, Praise Kink, Sexting, Sexual Tension, Southern charm, Sugar Baby Philip, Sugar Daddy Jefferson, Texting, Theo Is A Good Pal, keeping secrets, whaaaaat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Philip Hamilton needs some extra money to afford both the rest of his education and some frivolities. When he goes on a sugar daddy website and finds Thomas Jefferson, he wasn't expecting him to be so charming... and the mortal enemy of his father.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well. What the fuck. Is this. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Egotistical sexy Jefferson and overconfident!Philip? Check and check.
> 
> Now let's all have fun together :)

"Theo?"

"What is it, Philip?" Theo murmured, not looking up from her biochemistry book. What the fuck compelled her to go into the _biological sciences_ anyway? Philip shuddered at the prospect- he was the top of his modern poetry class and breezed through his tutorials, but when it came to sitting through four hour seminars on enzymology like Theo did? Somebody shoot him now.

"I'm broke as fuck."

Theo looked up at this, and set her pen down. "You're in college. Of course you're broke as fuck."

"No but, like- I can barely afford lunch! I have to make myself ham sandwiches with the knockoff mayo. _The knockoff mayo, Theo,_ I can't even afford the good shit with the legit eggs."

"You can borrow my mayo if you want, I've got some pesto flavoured at the back of my mini fridge."

"Oh, cool."

"Look, maybe you wouldn't be so broke if you weren't such a fuckboy, spending all your money partying."

"Stoppit Theo, I only party every _other_ Thursday. And I'm serious! I'm a struggling poet, feel bad for me." Theo sighed, closing her book and rolling over on Philip's bed. Studying in Philip's dorm together had become a frequent thing for them, ever since they were accepted into the same college. They had been friends practically since birth, since their dads knew each other from their firm. Eliza, Philip's mother, was a marketing consultant, and Theodosia, Theo's mom, was a graphic designer, and their offices were in neighbour buildings, so needless to say, their family had been very close for years. When they were younger, their parents used to joke they would grow up to eventually date each other, but that idea derailed after a particularly _experimental_ evening in high school when Philip and Theo decided to try a little making out, and Philip realized in one revolutionary rush that he was gay as fuck. Ever since then, they had become even closer friends.

"So, what do you want me to do about it?" Theo retorted to Philip's dilemma with her usual sass, "You think I've got an extra couple hundred paycheques to help you afford a meal in this town, boy?"

"I... I actually have an idea," Philip murmured, "But you're going to shoot it down immediately and call me an idiot." Theo raised an eyebrow.

"Probably, but let's get the hardest part over with."

"Ikindofsortofmayhavesignedmyselfupforasugardaddywebsite."

" _What_?"

"Did you not hear me or was that an 'oh fuck no' kind of what?"

"Philip Hamilton, you-"

"Oh shit, I'mma hide in here 'til you're done," Philip croaked, pulling his hair in front of his face. Theo reached forward, parting his hair.

"Get your ass up." The younger Hamilton swallowed, and got up. Theo yanked him down on the bed, and she placed her hands down on top of him, threading her fingers together.

"Okay. Are we talking rope daddy shit, or simply earning a little cash on the side with some vanilla missionary?" Philip shrugged meekly.

"I'm not opposed to a little bondage." Theo narrowed her eyes, and he put his hands up. "Shit, Theo, I'm not gonna ask him to stick a cock ring on me and brand his initials into my ass cheeks!"

"Yet," they both sighed at the same time, and Theo shook her head.

"Are you sure you want to try this? I just want you to be safe."

"Well, I haven't even looked at any profiles yet. I'm still undecided on the whole thing," he sniffed, faking indifference with a shrug.

"I can tell you're excited by the idea, you little twerp," Theo muttered, "Why did you tell me if you knew I was going to dissuade you?"

"I... was kinda hoping you'd be a good pal and help me choose someone?" The question came out as a squeak, and Theo felt herself deflating. How could anyone say no to this freckled puppy before her?

"Fine," she growled, shoving her books off her bed aggressively and tying her neat, long cornrows back into a ponytail, "Go big or go home- let's find you the best damn sugar daddy you'll ever have."

"I love you, Theo."

"Ditto, dumbass. Open your laptop." Philip got on the bed beside Theo, and opened the lid to his computer, typing the site in and scrolling.

"Okay... here’s someone- James Monroe.”

“That guy looks creepy..."

“Ben Franklin- 55, entrepreneur, into equestrianism.”

“He looks done with your shit, and you haven’t even met him.”

“Andrew Jackson.”

"That guy looks like he would rip you in ha- Philip, _no_."

“John Adams- accountant, 49.”

“He looks like a motherfucking wart, keep scrolling.”

“Hugh… Mercer?”

"More like Hugh Hefner- see his photo? That guy looks like he'd be into some seriously screwed up shit."

"Huh... well, he's not bad."

"He’s also surrounded by twenty blondes in his picture, Philip, I don’t think you’re his _type_. Ohh holy shit! look at _this_ guy… Thomas Jefferson. He doesn’t look like he’s pushing daisies yet."

"That can't be real... do you think it's a fake [picture](http://d303y7w51vp2au.cloudfront.net/wp-content/uploads/2016/02/headshot-daveed-diggs-hamilton.jpg)?"

"Yes."

"But what if it isn't?"

"Then you would be the luckiest sugar baby in this whole damn world."

"Should I send him a message?"

"Should you? No. Will you? Probably. Assuming he's actually that fine… go for it." Philip bit his lip, clicking on the profile. _Thomas Jefferson. 34. Business Exec. Looking for a kitten to tame._

Philip held his breath as he scrolled further down, and peeked one eye open.

_Interested in: Males_

"CLICK BOOM!" Philip shouted, and Theo slapped him a high five as they did a little happy jig on the bed. Scrolling down his profile more, they found a picture of him going for a run- with _beautifully_ exposed back muscles- and about five very attractive selfies… he obviously knew he was gorgeous. 

“It says he’s from Virginia, but moved out here a few years ago.”

“He’s got the southern charm,” Theo smiled, "Send him a message right now."

"Okay, I'm gonna- what should I say, though?"

"I don't know, be sexy! Be super coy, spark his interest." Philip had no experience with being 'coy' with anyone... he normally just went for it and any guy said yes to him from his charm and looks alone. Obviously, this was a different kind of situation.

 _Hey there,_ he sent, and Theo frowned.

"Real sexy."

"I don't want to come on too strong!"

*ping*

_Afternoon. How are you, doll?_

"And he's polite," Theo grinned.

_Awesome, thanks._

_You took interest in my profile, I take it?_

_Yeah._

_Anything in particular you think I should know before we discuss arrangements?_

"What should I say?" Philip whispered, mouth hanging open in anticipation; this was actually happening.

"Like I said- sexy."

Philip turned back to the laptop, and began to type back.

_Only that I'm desperate to taste your cum._

_You're eager... I like that. What else?_

_I love sucking dick, but I also like being fucked from behind._

_You sound like a slut._

_I am. My father doesn't even know how much of a slut I am, cause I’m away at college._ Philip could feel himself hardening in his pants, which was awkward with Theo still in the room- maybe he should have saved this conversation for when he was alone.

_A student- wonderful. I can help you pay your way through as long as you need. In return, I have high expectations in the bedroom- my way or the highway, hon, unless you make a compelling case._

“Control freak,” Theo muttered with a scowl, and Philip rolled his eyes.

“Theo, that’s the point of this whole thing!”

“What, you gotta ask to go to the bathroom and shit?”

“That’s not how it works, jesus-“

Another message came in.

_You with me?_

_Yeah sorry. I’m good with whatever._

_Amazing. Tell me more about yourself._

“Tell him the truth,” Theo chuckled, “You’re disobedient.”

“Should I though? Maybe it’ll turn him off…”

“If I know one thing about guys, Philip, it’s that they love it when their partner is disobedient. Give him a reason to…” she made a face, gesturing in front of her, “Punish you, or whatever.” 

 _I just gotta say, I’m prolly a handful,_ Philip wrote _, I don’t always follow the rules._

_I’ll have to teach you a lesson, then._

_I look forward to it, daddy._

_Mmm. You're already making me hard, and I haven’t even met you, sugar. I'd love to see what you look like, but I'd rather do it face to face. Tomorrow, coffee?_

_Send me your number, and the place._

"Oh my god," Theo mumbled, rubbing her temples, "I'm a cross between extremely happy for you and fundamentally disturbed."

"Jesus, so _that_ happened," Philip gulped.  

“That _totally_ happened.”

“Holy shit.”

“You have a sugar daddy. An actual fucking sugar daddy, who’s sexier than every one of my ex boyfriends combined.”

“Well, I’m not his yet. I’ve still got to meet him, see if the picture was a fake.” Theo scowled again.

“Maybe it was that John Adams accountant guy, making a second profile ‘cause he wasn’t getting any hits on his real one.” Philip blinked, thinking back to that guy’s profile.

“Pray for me.”

“You know I will.” As Theo took her books back out, Philip nervously looked back to the blinking chat, with the address.

 _I’ll try not to touch myself thinking of you tonight_ , he wrote back covertly, and shut the lid.

-0-0-0-

Philip pulled his coat tighter to his wiry frame, snowflakes descending on his dark hair. The café Thomas had suggested was just a few blocks away from campus, but he was already a little late. Bursting through the swinging doors, he hoped to god he had the right place... and saw the guy sitting at the other end of the cafe, sipping a cappuccino. Going over, Philip cleared his throat, and the taller man turned around. He inspected Thomas Jefferson's physical attributes- high cheekbones, perfectly furrowed brows with an equally stylishly trimmed beard, a head of massively unruly dark curls, and deep brown eyes. He had an enigmatic sex appeal to him, and Philip caught himself staring a little too intently... Thomas didn't seem to mind, though- he seemed the type of man who loved having his ego stroked. Looking down, Philip noticed the cappuccino, the intricate design of a leaf created with the foam; he was a man of excess.

"I assume you're the boy from our little chat?" Thomas smiled, licking the foam off of his lips as he regarded Philip.

"Yeah- my name's Philip. I'm a poet- that is, I study poetry. I was a little nervous to meet you, but..."

"But you don't wanna show it," Thomas grinned, "I know. I'm sort of imposing, what with my height and this old thing," he gestured languidly to the purple coat he was wearing, that looked everything but old.  "Please, sit down," he said, pulling out a chair for him, and Philip sat down.

"Would you like anything?" Thomas asked, pulling out his wallet. Philip's stomach grumbled a little at the mention of edibles, and he glanced back at the menu.

"That croissant looks good," Philip gave a lopsided grin, and Thomas ducked his head, chuckling at how Philip butchered the French word.

"Yes, the "croissant" certainly does."

Blinking, Philip nodded, and Thomas got up.

"I'll be right back." Philip looked out the window while he was waiting, trying to calm his nerves. He had never been with anyone much older than him, and it was a little nerve racking... and seriously, if this dude was six foot massive in height alone, Philip's ass was going to be seriously sore their first time.

"Here you are, sugar," Thomas murmured a few minutes later, plunking a paper bag and a huge iced coffee in front of him.

"With vanilla and whipped cream?!" Philip marvelled, blushing at his childish excitement, "How'd you know I like this?"

Thomas pattered his fingers against his face. "You seem the type." He looked down at his own cup. "I'm not above some sweets myself- well, alright, I dump half the shaker of sugar in mine, but..."

"Hm," Philip hummed, licking up some whipped cream, "You struck me as a black coffee kind of guy."

"Fuck no," Thomas shuddered, placing a scandalized hand on his chest, "I actually love myself." Philip laughed, and Thomas' eyes took on a darker light as they fell down to Philip's exposed collarbone, down to his chest, his parted legs...

"So in our chat, you said you liked sucking dick?"

Philip looked up. Thomas Jefferson didn't skirt.

"Uh huh."

"How much?"

Philip glanced over from behind his drink, looking at the gorgeous man beside him. "So much that I wanna suck yours right now," the younger boy mumbled, and Thomas smiled.

"I'm sure you do. Better to go slow on my cock though, you might just choke, honey." Philip readjusted himself in his seat to alleviate some of the pressure in his groin, and made a point to pop his lips off the straw and lick them obscenely.

"You'll pay my way through the rest of college?"

"Whatever you need, I'll cover."

"Whatever I want?"

Thomas narrowed his eyes, calculating brown orbs trained on Philip. "... I'll cover."

"Cool," Philip said, "When do I get fucked then?" Thomas coughed, and took in a sharp breath.

"Come to my place tonight, at 10. I'll text you the address. Don't be late, if you know what's good for you." That threat was successful in turning Philip on, but even though he had classes early the next morning, he was hesitant to challenge the timing.

"I won't, daddy," Philip whispered, and he sneaked a glance over just in time to see Thomas' jaw clench in arousal.

As he walked to his 2 PM seminar on modern poetry, he began to wonder why something was sticking in his mind. Thomas Jefferson..

 _Thomas... Jefferson..._ for some reason, the name sounded awfully familiar the more Philip mulled it over. "Thomas Jefferson," he said aloud in his seat, then opened his notebook as the professor began to speak.

"John Keats talked about "Negative Capability. Think about his views and how they differed from early Mesopotamian ideas of successful poetry," Mr. Madison said, and Philip pattered his pen on his knee, thinking about Thomas' face when he had called him daddy... literally, he would have a lifetime of masturbatory fantasies just from that look alone, even if they never saw each other again.

 _Thomas Jefferson_... god, maybe he called into the radio once and won something? Philip did listen to the country radio station a lot, and Thomas had a southern drawl, which made that theory somewhat plausible. Or maybe he had been a guest at the university? That made less sense... Does his family know him? A boss? A coworker? A-

Suddenly, the world came crashing down around Philip as the horrifying realization hit.

"HOLY SHIT!" he blurted, and everyone in the lecture hall looked around to where the exclamation had come from. Philip swallowed, and Professor Madison raised an eyebrow.

"Have you had a... _revelation_ you would like to share with us, sir?" Philip stood up, gathering his books hastily.

"I've had a revelation, yeah... don't really want to share it with anyone," he sputtered, half to himself, his head whirling. Running out of the room, memories kept hitting him, putting the pieces together that he had previously forgotten.

_"Thomas Jefferson is the worst person I've ever had to deal with at the firm-"_

_"Thomas fucking Jefferson, the son of a bitch, thinks he shits gold-"_

_"Eliza, I swear to god, if Jefferson so much as speaks to me tomorrow-"_

_"He thinks he has everyone in his palm, but he's got another thing coming, the asshole-"_

_"Alexander, sweetie, remember your smile."_

_"I'll remember to smile once Jefferson, the self entitled prick, gives his two weeks notice!"_

Philip rubbed his temples as he rushed to get back to his dorm.

He had just become the sugar baby of his father's mortal enemy.

-0-0-0-

"Theodosia Burr, I entrust my assets to you, including my button collection, and oh- make my funeral lit."

"Who did you challenge to a death match this time?"

"My father's gonna murder me when he finds out."

"Finds out you've got a sugar daddy?"

"Finds out my sugar daddy is THOMAS FUCKING JEFFERSON, his professional rival!"

"Oh," Theo remarked, eyes widening, "Oh!"

"You and I should have just gotten married when I had the chance, I might have lived a much longer life."

"Why would you wanna give up your new squeeze for me? That boy is the American dream, alright?"

"We're fucking tonight," Philip informed her nervously.

"You sure don't waste time," she sighed.

"There's no time to waste when he looks like _that_ ," Philip whined, running a hand through his hair, "I want him to do everything to me, Theo! I've never felt this... I don't know... horny for someone to-"

"To what?"

"I don't know, like..." Philip blushed, "Do kinky shit to me- normally I'd laugh at anyone who even suggested something weird, but... I'm not gonna be able to sit tomorrow." Theo straight up laughed at this, and Philip frowned back. She didn't know the pain of the morning after rough anal sex, so she couldn't appreciate his anguish.

"Fuck off, I'm nervous!"

"Use lots of lube; you'll be fine, he seems experienced."

"What if he's into blood as lube?" Theo looked up again incredulously.

"You need to chill, Philip. He's gonna be amazing, and you know it."

"Yeah," he muttered, "No, yeah, I'll enjoy it. I just have to make sure none of this reaches my dad, or I'm a goner."

"Imagining your dad finding out is the funniest picture," his friend laughed, "Your father is just a small, angry pitbull waiting to be unleashed on his enemies."

"At least _my_ father stands up for himself," Philip retorted playfully, and they both stuck out their tongues at each other.

"Well, until you leave, you might as well channel your excitement into helping me study."

"Sounds awesome."

"Wow... okay, you actually agreed. So, the enzyme is basically a decompression of-"

"Hey, do you think he'll buy me pretty lingerie? Maybe purple, to match his coat? That'd be pretty hot."

"Philip Hamilton, god dammit!"


	2. Chapter 2

The place was bigger than he'd ever seen. Philip didn't know what he was expecting, since the guy was obviously rich, but this... this was a mansion. Ringing the bell, Philip almost felt under dressed in his muscle top and ripped jeans... but his guilt alleviated a little when Thomas opened the door in an old band shirt and sweats.

"Philip," he smiled, opening the door wider, "Right on time." Philip looked around as he was lead inside.

"Holy shit... daddy, your house is giant."

"Like the place? I built it myself."

"Wait... what?!"

"Took me a year," Thomas explained with a grin, "And I had lots of help. But it was well worth it, I'd say."

"Fuck yeah... you could host twenty people in here!"

"You could. But all I'm interested in is hosting you."

"Mr. Jefferson," Philip began, almost wanting to come clean. Would he still be interested in their arrangement if he knew he was about to fuck Hamilton's son?

"Yes..?"

"Um... I just wanted to say, uh, thanks, for the coffee today, and, um, for inviting me over- I've never seen a place as nice as this, I'm really-"

"Shhh," Thomas smirked, putting a hand on Philip's shoulder, "Talk less, m'kay? There are plenty of other things you could be doing with that pretty mouth of yours, sweet cheeks." Philip felt his stomach burn with arousal at the name, and swallowed any attempt to explain himself. Thomas looked hungry, feral, like he wanted to devour Philip on the spot... and god, was Philip ready for it.

Taking a step forward, Philip got up on his toes and brought his lips to Thomas'. The taller man took in a sharp breath, and snaked his hands around Philip's waist to draw him closer.

Philip moaned into the kiss, and he reached forward.

"Daddy, can I?"

"Not yet, sugar." Thomas' hands wandered a little lower to snap the waistband of Philip's boxers. "These. Off," he growled against Philip's mouth, smacking his ass and sauntering back to lounge on the couch and watch. The younger boy stripped down in front of him, kicking his ripped jeans off. Thomas began to remove his own tie at the same time, letting it hang loosely around his neck before unbuttoning his shirt down to his chest, which was covered with a smattering of dark hair. Phillip watched with wide eyes, standing patiently in wait for his next command, until Jefferson raised an eyebrow.

"You think I want you with your shirt on? _Vite vite_ , baby, chop chop!"

Quickly, Philip scrambled to remove his shirt as Jefferson gazed on in approval from one of his many colonial style sofas, and proudly showed off his body when he was almost naked. Jefferson chuckled, eyes travelling down his tan, freckled skin.

"Have you an ounce of humility?" he smirked, eyes dipping down to the sharp V of Philip's hip bones and his faint snail trail leading down to the half-mast erection tenting his underwear.

"Hey, I know I'm hot," Philip grinned, shrugging, "No need to skirt around the obvious." Jefferson let out a laugh at this, and motioned for him to come over. Philip obliged, grateful for the close proximity. Jefferson spread his legs a little so Philip could sit on his lap, and Philip did just that, bending his knees on either side of Thomas.

"You're very pretty," Thomas whispered, playing with a loose curl, "Aren't you, babygirl?" Philip felt his nipples harden at that, and his hips gave an involuntary thrust.

"Yes, daddy," Philip gasped, moaning loudly as Jefferson cupped him through his boxers.

"Shhh, use your indoor voice for daddy. I want to see how good you can be for me. Hey?" He stroked along Philip's lip,  and Philip nodded, sucking lightly on Thomas' two fingers. "That's my baby."

Philip tilted his head forward a little to press his face into Jefferson's shoulder, where the taller man put a hand to the back of his head, holding him close as he rolled his hips down, craving more friction. "Oh..." Philip shuddered, letting out a pitiful whine. His expression was pained, and his hand snaked down to his own cock, grabbing himself through the fabric and-

"Ah-ah-ah," Jefferson admonished, "Don't you dare. That's mine, and mine only. Do I need to remind you by locking that up?"

"N-no!" Philip blurted, biting his lip, "No, daddy, please- I'll be a good girl, I promise."

"How can I stay mad at you, angel mine?" Jefferson smiled, "Last warning, though."

"Yeah... yeah, I understand."

"Mmmm, do you know what I'd like to do with your beautiful body, doll?" All Philip could do was whimper in response. Reaching back again and finding the waistband of Philip's grey and purple CK boxers, which now had a wet spot forming in the front, he pulled them down just enough to gain access to where he knew Philip needed him most.

"Shit," Philip gasped, eyes screwing shut as Jefferson's middle finger traced his puckered rim. Every urge in his body was telling him to sink down on that finger, but one, he wasn't about to take it dry, and two, Thomas would surely punish him for being so hasty and impatient.

"Give daddy a second," Thomas whispered in Philip's ear, and reached over to a nearby drawer, pulling out a small bottle of lube and popping the lid. After coating his fingers first using Philip's eager mouth, then the lube, he hesitated before pushing the one in.

"Think you can start with two, babygirl?"

"Hell yeah," Philip muttered, "If I can fit two cocks in my ass, I can fit two fingers no sweat." Jefferson coughed at this, stalling to gaze at the boy.

"Whaaaat? When was this?!"

"Uhmm... Camp Ikabula, summer before senior year. Don't ask."

Jefferson finally pushed two fingers past Philip's rim, and immediately, he was clenching around him, trying to take them deeper.

"You're so greedy," Thomas murmured, "I bet you could take my dick so good, honey cakes." The nicknames were just dripping with southern charm, and hearing them in Thomas' slight southern drawl sent Philip into a frenzy.

"Daddy, I want your big cock," Philip groaned petulantly, threading his fingers through Thomas' wild hair and tugging to give himself someone to do. Thomas tutted.

"So demanding, too. I know it's big, but you're gonna have to wait. You really need to learn some manners, I'm afraid, if you want something."

Philip swallowed thickly, his throat dry, and eeked out a weak, "Please?"

"That's better," Thomas replied, scissoring his fingers and pushing them deeper to open Philip up.

"T-thank you," Philip stuttered, mouth falling open as Thomas thrust his fingers in and out mercilessly. He ground down on Jefferson's fingers, riding them until his cock was hard and aching. He could feel Jefferson's own erection pressing up against his thigh, and it felt intimidating.

"So good for daddy..."

"Daddy, I'm so close, I-"

"Do _not_ come until I tell you to, do you hear me?"

"Mhmm..." Philip arched his back, his heartbeat going a mile a minute as he felt that familiar heat curling in his stomach. God, he couldn't hold it back, he couldn't- Thomas pulled his fingers out, and Philip whined, feeling empty. "Daddy?" the younger boy cooed, trailing his lips up Jefferson's neck, "May I please have your cock?"

"Well, now... since you asked so nicely, babygirl. Get into position for daddy." Philip assumed Thomas meant face down, ass up, and sure, that was fine- that position was a wonderful angle, and Philip always came fast with that one. As he laid down, palms down and face to the side, he felt Thomas' smooth hands correcting his posture and position, nudging his legs apart a little more. "Relax," Thomas whispered gently, leaning forward over him to part his hair and press a line of soft kisses down the back of his neck. The kisses became deeper, as Thomas began to suck bruises into the line of Philip's jaw and further down.

"I'm gonna have to wear a scarf tomorrow, and I don't even have any good ones," Philip complained, but was shocked into silence when Thomas nibbled at a sweet spot particularly roughly.

"Hush."

"Sorry." After a minute, Philip heard the sound of Jefferson unbuckling his belt, the rustling of his pants being shoved down and the tearing of a condom packet.

"So hard... can you feel how hard I am for you, lamb?"

"Yes, daddy-" Philip's breath hitched, eyelids fluttering as Thomas took his cock in hand, stroking up and down to coat it in more lube. Getting down on his knees, he lined himself up, and admired Philip's pretty pink hole and the surrounding freckles. After a minute, he eased the tip in, and moaned low in his throat, starting up a rhythm. "Daddy, daddy!" Philip cried, "Oh fuck, daddy pleeease... oh god you're so big, in me, please..."

"Talk less," Thomas muttered affectionately, giving him a light tap on his ass, and Philip attempted to keep quiet, gripping the arm of the sofa as Thomas fucked him. The thrusts were deep, rough, and precise; Philip could feel his prostate being hammered into almost every time, and it was almost too much.

"Daddy, can I... please, can I...? Oh god, shit, I'm gonna die if I don't come, please!" Letting out a strangled moan at a particularly aggressive thrust, Philip heard Jefferson hum.

"So dramatic. You remind me of a co-worker of mine... if you could call him that."

Philip's eyes flew open, and a wave of guilt washed over him. Then another feeling took over... he got even harder thinking about the fact that his dad would kill him if he found out. He was getting off on how bad it was for him to be doing this with his father's enemy, he was literally getting fucked hard in the ass by Thomas Jefferson, who was moaning his name. Licking his cracking lips, Philip thought of Alexander's response if he did find out.

 _"You. Let. Who. Do_ what _to you, Philip?!"_

_"Thomas Jefferson. And he's got the biggest cock you've ever seen, fuck-"_

"Fuck," Philip echoed his own thoughts. He peered over his shoulder a little- he always loved to watch himself get fucked, which was the only disadvantage of doggy style, but the image of Thomas bottoming out in his ass made his cock twitch in warning.

He could feel it, and there was no stopping it at this point.

"Please daddy, I need to," he groaned, "I'm gonna blow my load, I am literally gonna lose it!" There was a long pause, and for a second, Philip wondered if Thomas had just completely tuned him out in favor of his own head space, but then, he heard one, clear word:

"Come."

"Jesus-" Philip gasped, reaching down just in time to catch some of his cum, making a sticky mess of his hand. Jefferson kept pounding into him, his thick cock stretching his oversensitive hole to the point of grimacing.

"So good... so good, my babygirl's so tight," Thomas groaned, and after two more deep thrusts, he came hard in the condom, fucking himself through it. When he was done, he pulled out, letting out a deep, sexy groan of sated satisfaction. "You're too good to me," Thomas murmured, and Philip crawled over to him after he had deposited the used latex. Thomas spoke up again. "Philip... Philip what? You never told me your last name, sweets."

 _Burr, he could just say Burr._ _It would be so easy to do that..._ but unfortunately, Philip was the worst liar to ever attempt to tell one, as Theo constantly pointed out, and his conscience was too strong to keep something like that from him.

"Philip Hamilton?" he squeaked, the name coming out as more of a question.

"Hamilton," Thomas deadpanned after a moment of silence, and Philip rubbed his face. It was over. Jesus, it was so over.

"Yeah..."

"Hamilton... oh god, that's why you're such a chatterbox, you're a fucking _Hamilton_!"

"...Mr. Jefferson?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you mad?" After a disconcerting pause, Thomas let out a manic laugh.

"Philip, your dick father is the biggest asshole I know- I'm not about to stoop to his level by holding you accountable by extension." Philip must have looked surprised at this reaction, so Thomas offered a little rub to his shoulder. "We can keep this private easily..." Mischief danced in his eyes, "unless you want to see if we can singlehandedly ruin his life together by revealing everything about our situation." Philip winced.

"Sorry, but I actually like my pops. His heart can't take the shock, not after Angie announced she was moving to LA to pursue a career in erotic voice work." At Jefferson's blank stare, Philip elaborated, "My little sister. She took my mom's advice to embrace her passion for the dramatic arts a little too far."

"Ah. I see. Well, it's our little secret then, love. You need a ride back to your school campus?"

"Nah, I'll bus back."

"Certain?"

Philip nodded, and tried not to focus too hard on the way Thomas' chest was still rising and falling from that amazing sex.

"Thank you, daddy."

"You're oh so welcome, angel. Get some sleep... I hope you don't have to sit for too long tomorrow," he winked, blowing a kiss. Philip felt strangely satisfied with his predicament- his dad didn't need to know everything about his life; he was 19 goddamn years old, so what if he had a sugar daddy, and so what if said sugar daddy was Jefferson? He just had the time of his life, and that didn't have to end any time soon.

Now, home to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Upon waking up and checking his phone, Philip sent off a text to Thomas.

_-Hey yo- there are these new Jordans out this week..._

The reply came within a minute.

_-And?_

_-And new beats by Dre that look pretty dope too._

_-No, I meant and? As in and? Why is this relevant to me at six in the morning?_

Philip let out a huff, rolling onto his back.

_-You're my sugar daddy._

_-And?_

_-And??? I gave you hella sugar last night!_

_-I thought you enjoyed yourself._

_-I did..._

_-Fine, how much are the Jordans?_

_-$500 for the good ones._

_-Wtf._

_-What, too expensive for you, daddy?_

_-Of course not, just- hey, don't you start appealing to my ego because you want nice shoes!_

_-I'll give you the best blow job of your life if you get me the headphones too._

_-Done and done, I'll have them priority shipped xx_

Philip grinned, licking his lips as he thought of wrapping his lips around that big cock. His ass ached a little, but Thomas had given him the proper aftercare to ensure minimal pain.

"What the hell are you doing up so early?" Theo asked, out of breath as she came into the dorm. She had just gotten back from her 6 AM run, and normally, she had to set off firecrackers to wake Philip up for classes.

"What, I can't get up early?" he tried, rolling out of bed and yanking his pajama bottoms up. Theo looked him up and down, giving him the stare.

"Either you're in a magical mood about _something_ , or this is some twilight zone shit."

"Lay off, I'm sore and I miss my daddy."

"Which one?"

"You know which one."

Theo smirked, dumping the contents of her water bottle into their small sink. "How was it? I assume it was amazing, you look like you're on molly."

"It was surreal, man," Philip mumbled, leaning on the windowsill and watching people rush to get to work below, "He's a fuckin' dreamboat."

"Did he sustain the southern charm?"

"All night," Philip grinned. Theo hip checked him, and sat down on her futon, chucking her running shoes off in the corner.

"What time did you get home? I passed out early after my exam."

"Around 12:30 I think. Theo, I don't even know how I'm functioning right now, honestly. I need some coffee."

"No you don't- your dad may drink it by the gallon, but your body rejects caffeine."

"My body could use a little rejection right now," Philip groaned in retort, rubbing his backside, and Theo made a face before grabbing a towel.

"I'm getting a shower before you, so you don't use up all the hot water- then I've gotta head out to an experiment downtown, I have to finish it before the holiday. You wanna come?"

"I've got a class at 11, so I should probably stay. Have fun with your plant enzymes and shit."

"Biomedicine, Philip. _Bio_ ," she rolled her eyes, and slammed the door shut to the cramped bathroom.

-0-0-0-

Philip found it hard not to text Thomas. Thomas, from where he was at work, felt every vibration in his dress pants at the meeting he was in.

"Our success rate of litigation has gone up. We are realizing an increase in high profile clients, this resulting in a significant boost of exposure in the marketplace. Our numbers are a breath of fresh air, people, thanks to the gentlemen to my left," Washington gestured to Hamilton and Burr, who frequently collaborated, "Thanks to the hard work of our team, we are seeing the success, and dammit, what is that incessant buzzing?"

Eyes darted around the room as the boss rubbed his temples. "Thomas, is that yours, or am I losing it?"

"You're not losing it, sir, it's mine," Thomas sighed, reaching into his pocket to pull out his phone, "I forgot to turn it off, but figured it would be rude to pull out my phone while you were speaking. Unfortunately, some people don't possess the same level of courtesy," he muttered, clearing his throat Alexander's way. The small latino glared, balling up his fists, and from beside him, Burr put a hand on his shoulder, whispering something in his ear to diffuse him. Thomas smirked his way, and George sighed from the front of the room in frustration.

"Whatever. Just pay attention, I wouldn't have called this meeting if I didn't have something significant to say."

"Uh huh," Hamilton whispered to Burr, who laughed, and George glared daggers, pointing a finger at the lawyer.

"Hamilton..." he took a breath, straightening up, "You're lucky I like you, son, or your desk would have been cleared years ago." While they kept on talking, Thomas scrolled through all his texts from Philip.

_-You know where I am?_

_-Yo guess where I am_

and like it.

 _-Class, I assume?_ Thomas texted back covertly, glancing up now and then to make sure Washington didn't have his eyes on him.

_-Yeah but guess what I'm doing._

Oh. _Oh..._ Thomas shifted in his seat, predicting where this was going.

_-I couldn't begin to imagine._

_-Touching myself under the desk._

_-No, really?_

_-It feels so good, but I wish you were touching me. I wish you had your fingers in me. I want to feel your cum leaking out of my ass in my seat._

"Fuck," Thomas swore under his breath, and Washington nodded.

"Yes, it isn't going to pretty once we introduce that policy. But, with the eloquence of diplomacy in court-"

Thomas tuned his boss out again, and looked back at his phone, typing out a response.

_-Thank you, I have a boner now._

_-You mad?_ Thomas could almost see Philip's grin.

_-Like I said- hard to be mad at you, babygirl. *sparkling heart emoji*_

"Sir, I hate to interrupt, but it pains me to witness such abhorrent manners in the workplace!" Alexander spoke up, obviously gleeful with his discovery, "Jefferson is wasting your time and ours _on his phone_." He said the last part with such conviction it made Burr face palm. Snapping his head up, Thomas looked at Washington wide-eyed as Alex spoke again in taunt. "Who are you texting, anyway?" In true character, Jefferson narrowed his eyes and glowered at Alexander, improvising quickly.

"My dying cousin, genius, she's on her deathbed and I'm in a meeting. Alas, I feel helpless as she breathes her last breath."

"Pffft, like hell you are, you were probably texting your mom or something."

"At least I have a mother."

"Damn, that's low," Burr mumbled.

"You are an asshole, Jefferson. _Asshole_!"

"Oh ho, let he who is without sin..."  

"Both of you, enough!" Washington growled, "I feel like a damn referee here!"

"More like a schoolyard monitor," Burr murmured, and Washington huffed in agreement.

"Do not look at each other, do not _talk_ to each other, and for god's sake, Jefferson, go call your dying cousin and give her my regards." Grateful for the dismissal, Thomas got up with a quick nod to his boss and a scowl to Hamilton, and rushed to his large office. Sitting down and placing his phone on the mahogany wood of his desk, he saw two new texts.

_-Maybe I can give you a reason to mad at me._

_-You still haven't spanked me yet... maybe you wanna?_

_-Daddyyyyy_

_-Don't ignore me, I gave you a boner._

Jefferson chuckled to himself, and decided to skip the texts and just call his baby. Maybe then he could put an end to the mouth he's got on him.

Back in the meeting room, Burr cleared his throat.

"Is nobody going to question the fact that Jefferson's cousin was texting while she was dying?"

-0-0-0-

Columbus Day was a strange holiday. Everyone questioned its validity, but nobody bothered questioning the time they got off- as Theo didn't, happy she could get the day off from studying so hard to visit her parents at home. The drive was long, and her phone was almost dead, but she finally made it to the Burr household, a cute house tucked into a cul-de-sac, and parked. It was a fairly normal place, quaint, white picket fence, flower garden etc., full of memories of running across the lawn through the sprinkler with Philip as a kid.

The door opened, her dad standing there waiting.

"'Dosia," Aaron grinned, opening his arms wide, and she ran to him, enveloped in a tight hug immediately. Her mom approached, joining in the hug as her dad kept her locked in the soft hug- he was always the indulgent one.

"You look tired, sweets, are you tired?" he asked gently, "Do you want something to drink?"

"Leave her alone, Aaron, our baby’s 19 and probably wants to sleep for forty years," her mom snorted, "Lord knows I did in college." They hugged her again, and Aaron picked up her bags.

"Let's get your stuff up to your old room. We'll have dinner around 7, okay?" Aaron grinned, kissing his daughter on the cheek, and Theo jr. nodded, smiling as she walked up the familiar stairs.

A little later, they all sat down around the table. Theo asked them how things were going. "How are things at work?"

"Pretty normal for me," Theodosia sr. replied, chewing thoughtfully, "But your father's got some news."

"Alexander and I are being promoted to an executive partnership," Aaron nodded.

"Aw, congrats dad!" Theo squealed.

"Thanks, baby. It's been something we've worked toward for a long time, as you know. We obviously started out rocky, but once we realized that Jefferson was a bigger dick than either of us, synergy happened."

Theo swallowed, thinking it awfully strange that she had just heard Jefferson and dick in the same sentence from someone other than Philip.

"You okay?" Theodosia asked, and Theo nodded.

"Speaking of Alexander, how's Philip?!" Aaron asked, "We haven't seen him in years, not in person. We only get to see the pictures you post of the two of you."

"Oh, he's... great," she laughed, poking at her food, "Pretty busy... _getting_ busy..." Theodosia's eyes widened, and she raised an eyebrow.

"So he's got a boyfriend, then?"

"Um... yeah...?"

"Oh! I got you," Aaron said, whispering to his wife with cringey dad air quotes, "" _friends with benefits_." _That's a big thing now_."

"Who is it? Do we know him?"

"Hell yeah you know him- dad works with him," Theo muttered, then covered her mouth. How could she have let that slip? _Dammit, Theo, you're smarter than this..._

"Uh," Aaron frowned, "Who exactly is Philip dating that's _our_ age?"

"Oh. They're not dating," Theo squeaked, "They're... oh god I normally have no problem with shutting my mouth, but I’m failing epically here… uh… I don't even know how to tell you guys this…"

"Please don't say it's Washington. I will quit my damn job if your friend is dating George Washington," Aaron said, clasping his hands together in prayer.

"It's not Washington."

"Oh, thank god."

"It's someone a lot more aggravating." First, Theodosia's eyes widened, then Aaron caught on, placing both hands down on the table and parting his lips.

"Jefferson?"

"Philip Hamilton is... _with_ Thomas Jefferson?" Theodosia deadpanned.

"It's complicated, okay?! Don't you dare tell Alexander, dad, I swear to god-"

"I..." Aaron breathed in disbelief, still trying to wrap his mind around the revelation.

"Please, I am begging you guys, do not tell Alex. Please! If he finds out…”

“-Then Philip is a dead man,” Aaron finished the sentence, rubbing his mouth, “Alright, this does not leave the room.”

More silence.

“But holy _shit_ -"

“Honey, it’s time to change the subject.”

"Agreed."

Theo groaned inwardly, cursing herself for the slip up. But her dad was trustworthy enough… right? He sure knew how to keep secrets… hopefully he could keep this one, or Philip wouldn’t be the only one in trouble.

-0-0-0-

Phillip’s visit home for the night was paid for by Thomas, ever ironically. He arrived at his huge three story townhome in a taxi, carrying his bag to the door, and had to knock three times before the sound of footsteps approaching could be heard.

“Philip!” Eliza screeched, yanking him close and hugging him so tight he couldn’t breathe, “You’re so grown up, oh my _god_ , just last time I saw you you were-"

“The exact same,” Philip chuckled, “You saw me two months ago, mom.”

“Right,” Eliza sighed, stroking his cheek, “Oh, you’re so handsome. You have to tell me all about your classes, keep me updated- I want to stay in the loop, y’know, yo?” She hip checked him, and Philip covered his face, blushing.

“Mom, jesus-"

“Alexander!" Eliza called up the stairs, "Darling, YOUR SON is here!”

“One second, I’m almost-"

“ALEXANDER HAMILTON!”

“On my way!” Hurrying out of his study from upstairs, Alex slid down the banister to make it to the entryway faster. Taking a moment to look Philip up in down, he legitimately teared up.

“Oh, Eliza. Our son is all grown up and in college and shit.”

“I know. Isn’t he precious, baby?”

“So, so precious. I feel old. Oh my son, _my_ _son_ , come here, hug your old man!”

“Guys,” Philip grumbled, getting caught in the middle of another suffocating group hug and a barrage of kisses, “Please, ugh, I haven’t showered in two days and I smell like a gym locker room, you do _not_ want to hug me this tight.”

“No, that’s probably your father that smells bad, he hasn’t emerged from his study in a week.”

“She’s right.”

“Dad!” they heard from upstairs, “I need four hundred bucks!” It was one of Philip's brothers, William. 

“Why?” Alex called back.

“I’m investing my allowance into a giant tank to study the reproductive habits of flounder- we can have it installed in the basement for a very reasonable price!”

Philip shook his head. Ah, his dysfunctional family… they were unique, to say the least.

“Dinner’ll be ready in five, Philip, so wash up,” Eliza said, “You came just in time- how could you afford that taxi?!”

“Uh… it’s a campus benefits thing…” he muttered, running his hand through his hair. Alex nodded, hooking an arm around his son's neck.

“So, tell me all about your love life. Snag any hot guys lately? You know, back when I was in college, I knew a guy named John-” Alex wiggled his eyebrows, and Eliza cut him off with an eye roll.

“Please, spare us the details, Alexander, we don't need to hear _that_ story again.” Philip chuckled weakly, ignoring the sickening guilt in the pit of his stomach. Maybe texting Thomas would make it better, so he flopped down on the couch by the window.

_-Daddy?_

He waited for a response, staring around at his childhood house; it hadn't changed a bit, and Philip found the continuity comforting. His phone went off.

_-Not now, busy working._

_-On what? :(_

_-On work._

_-You're no fun. :(_

_-I'm busy._

_-I know but I'm at my parents house and I'm rly bored._

_-How could you be bored with your father in the room? He's the life of every party._

_-Don't be a jerk._

_-Me? No. I'm a realist, there's a difference._

_-Text me more wordy shit, it turns me on._

_-Wordy shit? Would you like me to list the alphabet?_

Philip sunk lower into the couch, clenching his jaw as he typed his speedy response.

_-QUIT IT UGH I'M HORNY!_

_-Are you? Sadly, you can't touch yourself._

_-What why? :(_

_-Because I said so._

_-I could do it really fast in the bathroom before dinner tho_

_-Now, that's just unsanitary._

_-You're a jerk._

_-Realist._

_-How is sexual control synonymous with realism?_

_-Now who's the wordy one?_

_-Geez I'm not an idiot. You know why?_

_-Why, pray tell._

_-Cause I just tricked you into having a conversation w me xo :)_

_-...I'll give you props for this one, babygirl._

_-Can I touch myself now?_

_-Not if you don't want a red ass tomorrow._

_-You gonna spank me, daddy? Will you fuck me extra hard if I disobey you?? :)_

_-No, you'll just be incredibly sorry :) Now stop texting me, I'm working :)_

Philip groaned, then decided to reply once more.

_-I miss your cock._

There was a pause, then a response came back.

_-You're testing me, sugar..._

_-Good. I'll see you tomorrow night, 10, so you can punish me properly. Promise I won't be late._

Shoving his phone away, Philip smirked. He had totally won that one. Just then, Angie popped out from behind the sofa.

"Thomas, huh? Who's Thomas?" she drawled, and Philip's eyes blew wide.

"Oh, dude! What the fuck were you doing behind the...?! Um... uh, he's my boyfriend! Yeah, he's my boyfriend."

"Philip, you dog," Alexander winked, sauntering into the room with a mug in his hand, "I knew you had a main squeeze, I could tell the minute you walked in, you just _glowed_. What's his last name? Maybe we've heard of him."

"Oh, you wouldn't have."

"Try me, I network," Alex replied.

"Pops, I really don't think-"

"Dinner!" Eliza called, and Philip felt his heart beat slow gradually. Jesus, this was nerve-racking.

-0-0-0-

Thomas sat in his warm home, scribbling some stuff down for work. He looked out his window at the drizzly evening, contemplating how nice it would be to get away for a while. Since Phillip was away for the night at his parents' (god help him), it gave him time to think... maybe a little excursion really was in order, for the both of them. They hadn't done anything particularly significant together, and he knew he could use a trip himself. Surely Washington would give him a week off if he asked... he'd been working his ass off for the last few months, overtime even, so he was due.

After all, he hadn't quite exhausted the dying cousin excuse yet, right?

-0-0-0-

The next day at work, Thomas knew he had to fly under the radar until the end of the day if he wanted Washington's approval for time off. He could definitely play up the dramatics if he needed to, but he was distracted by the prospect of undoing Philip that night at the moment, and didn't have the heart. He just sat back, watching the board.

"So that, people, is why client satisfaction is obviously an utmost priority. By the way, how was everyone's Columbus Day?"

"Great," Alex piped up, "Philip came to visit us."

"Oh? How's your son doing, Hamilton?" Thomas suddenly smirked.

"Why do you care?" Suddenly, Aaron looked a little nauseous for some reason, and Thomas shrugged.

"No reason."

"No, you never ask about my life, why are you so interested now, you snake?"

"Alexander, please," Burr gulped.

"Burr, he's being a prick."

"He's asking about your son!"

"Somehow he's being a prick while doing that, he's probably got some ulterior motive."

"Alright, I'm sorry I asked," Washington sighed in frustration, taking out some papers. "Back to procedure charts- Thomas, since you seem to be the only sane one in this room presently, care to bring us up to speed?"

Thomas smiled. Alexander was a host unto himself.

A little later, once the meeting was over, he approached the boss. His proposal for leave was immediately accepted by Washington, who assured Thomas he had to be with his family during this dark, terrible time. Before he left, Alexander knocked on his office door.

"Hey," he muttered. Thomas looked up and frowned.

"Hello..." There was an awkward silence, before Alex blurted out his piece.

"Okay fine, maybe it was a little hasty to call you a prick when you hadn't done anything... well, overly _prick-ish_ yet- _yet!_ So... uh, sorry, I guess."

Thomas smirked. "Okay." Alex glared.

"Do you accept my apology, Jefferson?"

"Sure." Alex let out a burdened sigh, then turned back slowly.

"Did you just want to start something? I mean, why would you care about my son, anyway?"

Thomas stood up, gathering his papers and picking up his briefcase.

"Because I'm fucking him. And oooh boy, is he loving it. Nighty night, Alex."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter <3 Very light BDSM in this chapter, btw, so please be aware of that. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed these two as much as I did.

Philip caught a late bus to the mansion, adrenaline coursing through him. He could see the faint outline of someone setting their things down on a table, and wondered if Thomas just got home from work now. He would have that sexy, furrowed look of concentration on his face when he opened the door… He hoped he wasn’t late- his phone had died an hour ago, and he had no way to tell the time.

"Evening, daddy." Philip stood on his doorstep with that self-assured smile, hands in the pockets of his oversized grey hoodie.

"Get your ass in here," Thomas smirked, and closed the door after Philip.

"Long day?"

"Too long for words," Thomas groaned, rubbing his eyes, then settled back into the couch, pouring two glasses of something from a tall, skinny bottle. He decided to avoid the subject of Alexander Hamilton and his _enlightenment_ today, at least as long as possible. Philip accepted a glass, heeding Jefferson's instruction to let it slide down his throat, and to appreciate the taste.

"What is this?" Philip asked, licking his lips profusely. This was better than every watermelon cooler he had ever had at a party.

"Icewine," Thomas grinned, "It's a type of dessert wine that involves the grapes have been frozen on the vine. Sweeter than most, this one... like it?"

"It's fuckin' good!" Philip moaned, taking another sip, "This is some nectar of the gods shit!" Thomas gave a full-body laugh and stood, going over to get something from the coffee table.

"Your shoes and Beats came."

"Sick," Philip grinned, then tugged at the hem of his own shirt suggestively. "How can I thank you, daddy?"

Thomas set the box down, proceeding to circle Philip like a predator and come up behind him.

"Well, doll... it's been too long since I've had you, hasn't it?" Philip sucked in a breath when he felt Thomas' hard on dig into his ass. He then felt the older man lean closer to his ear, his warm breath and stern voice sending chills through him. "Speak when spoken to."

Philip bit his lip. "Yes, sir."

Thomas' pupils dilated, and he trailed his hands up to Philip's shoulders.

"And I think that blowjob you promised me is _long_ overdue, sweetheart."

Dropping to his knees without a second thought, Philip began to yank down Jefferson's boxers with purpose.

"Wait, wait," Thomas said, and went rummaging for something in a kitchen drawer. Coming back, Philip mewled a little at the sight of the rope- it wasn't the soft kind... it was the rough, scratchy kind. "What? You didn't think you were gonna get it for those texts, babygirl?" Thomas chuckled, stroking his thumb over Philip's bottom lip. Before he tied him, he paused.

"Have you done anything like this before?"

"What, BDSM shit? Hell yeah,” Philip huffed, blowing hair out of his face, “My ex, George Eacker, was super into all that stuff. What an asshat that guy turned out to be, man..." Thomas frowned, then unwrapped the rope with a shrug. Slowly, he tied the younger boy's wrists together in front of him, and kicked his boxers off.

"Suck."

Gazing up at Thomas with defiant eyes, Philip had an idea- if he resisted, this could get interesting, so he kept his lips closed on purpose. He loved to be punished, but it was way too much fun seeing how far he could push Jefferson's patience before he snapped… and he hadn't really seen him snap yet.

"Oh... I see," Thomas whispered, stroking his hair back, "We're feeling naughty tonight, are we angel mine? Well, that's fine... I'll just have to fuck your mouth." Philip whined a little, shifting as his own cock filled out against his thigh. "For every gag, you get three lashes, comprendre?"

"Why not five?" Philip retorted, then squeezed his legs together, "I want to feel it in my pussy tomorrow." Thomas' jaw visibly clenched, and he positioned himself right in front of Philip's face.

"Fine. Five lashes every gag... my baby's glutton for punishment."

"What if I don't gag? I’m pretty good at this."

"Don't worry, hun... you will." Without warning, Thomas slipped the tip of his swollen cock between Philip's lips, threading his fingers deeper through the mop of hair on the freckled student. Philip tongued at his slit, giving kitten licks to taste Thomas' pre-cum. Immediately, his head was jerked back.

"Did I tell you to lick, lambkins?"

"N-no."

"No _what_?"

"No, sir." As Jefferson tugged his hair even harder, Philip gasped, stuttering out, "No daddy, _ah_!"

"That's right, I didn't. I'm going to use you, and you won't move a muscle or make a sound."

"Yeah... I mean no, no I won't, daddy..."

"That's my girl," Thomas murmured, carding through his hair with his long fingers repeatedly as he drew back, thrusting in with fervor. Philip's eyes watered as he tugged at the ropes binding him, listening to Jefferson’s groans of approval. It frustrated him that he couldn't give Thomas a proper blow job; he really wanted to show off… but it seemed as though the man above him was getting his satisfaction just fine like this.

"So good for me... so tight... oh, I knew those lips were so pretty, fuck, take my dick, sugar-"

Philip shifted again, his dick now painfully hard in his pants. Every time Thomas hit the back of his throat, his own cock would twitch,  and Philip was sure, he realized as his cheeks heated up, he was going to come untouched.

"Daddy, daddy-" he tried to say around Thomas' cock, "Mmmm..." Thomas stopped a moment, looking down.

"Does my girl need to come?"

Philip nodded frantically, making eyes and batting his eyelashes up at his daddy. "I'll tell you what... I'll untie you, so you can touch yourself, mm?" Philip almost cried in relief, and Thomas reached down to untie the bound knot. Once that was gone, Philip's hand was down his pants faster than a shot, jerking fast up and down. "You're going to chafe, kitten," Thomas cooed, giving a lazy thrust into his mouth, "Lick your palm for daddy, _enjoy_ it." Philip popped off long enough to do so, coating his palm with his own saliva and Jefferson's pre-cum. Reaching back down, he groaned as he tugged himself urgently.

"Such a good girl for me... you're taking this so well, baby, daddy’s so proud of you." Giving another particularly deep thrust into his mouth, Philip realized too late that he was distracted- he gagged, and Thomas stopped.

"Bend over." Philip looked petrified, like a deer in headlights.

"Daddy, I didn't mean to-"

"Bend over, dove. If I make a rule and don't enforce it, you won't behave yourself, will you?" Philip keened, arching his back so that his ass was in the air. Thomas yanked down his pants, but just as Philip prepare himself for a sharp sting on his ass, he felt something on him, in him and oh-

"Daddy!" Philip cried as Thomas delved his tongue into him, and came in his pants. That. Felt. Fucking beautiful. In his four or so years of ranging sexual experience, he had never felt _that_ , and he wanted more.

Grabbing a handful of the globes in front of him, Thomas massaged Philip's ass and began to stroke himself over his baby's back. After the fourth stroke, he was coming with a low growl, a sound that made Philip whimper. Just like that, the two collapsed on the expensive (now dirtied) rug together. Thomas made some unintelligible comment about getting “Rosetta” to steam clean it, slurring his way to silence slowly.

They lay there for a while, and after a second, Thomas was the first to speak, his voice low, scratchy and rough in his post intimate glow.

"Philip?"

Philip snuggled back against the older man, unwilling to get up or leave this position at all.

"Yeah?" he murmured sleepily, fading in and out of consciousness. There was a long pause, and Philip wondered if Thomas had fallen asleep. Then he spoke again.

"I want to keep you safe."

Philip was shaken awake by the soft confession, the warmth of Jefferson's muscular arm wrapping around his middle an overwhelming comfort. He didn't know how to respond to that, so he just snuggled closer to Thomas and fell fast asleep in his arms, listening to the sound of their breathing in unison.

-0-0-0-

Upon waking, Philip stretched his arms like a cat, only to accidentally smack Thomas in the face.  

"What the fuck-" the older man sputtered, his nose scrunching up and brows furrowing, then he opened his eyes to look at Philip.

"Oops," Philip laughed, and looked around. "Is this your bedroom?"

"Yep."

Philip smiled a little, then looked up slowly. "Uhh... can I ask a question real quick?"

"If you must," Thomas yawned, primping his hair.

"Why the shit is your bed in the middle of a hallway?"

Thomas frowned defensively. "It's a handy way to get between my home office and bedroom. If I work too late, I can just slide into bed right here!"

Philip shook his head. “You’re an idiot.”

“I’m a revolutionary.” Philip laughed, reaching over and looking for his pants on the floor to check his phone- he could plug it in with Jefferson’s charger.

"Hey," Thomas suddenly said, propping himself up on his elbow. Philip turned, and the sight of Thomas' bare chest and bulging arms this close to him was not helping his morning erection; he could take care of in the shower later, he didn't need to spontaneously come on Jefferson's sheets.

"You with me?" Thomas smirked, and Philip nodded, palming his cock gently under the covers for relief.

"Mhmm."

"I'd like to treat you to Paris."

Philip coughed- that was an abrupt but totally awesome idea.

"W-when?"

"I was thinking next week, mon cher."

"Okay, first of all… real soon. Second, your accent is the worst."

"Excuse me?! I lived in France for three years, you little shit!" Philip laughed so hard he almost fell out of the bed, and Jefferson glared.

"I ain't gon' take you to Paris now, forget it."

"No, I'm-" Philip laughed, "I'm sorry... oh my god, your face-"

"I take pride in my ability to harness the majestic beast that is the French language!"

"...Uh huh, okay. Well, you know I have school, right?"

"Yes, that I'm paying for. Surely a week won't disturb your classes."

"I'll have a lot of work to do when I get back, but... I think we could make it work."

"Splendid! I'll sort it out then."

"Fuck... I'm going to Paris," Philip muttered, and rolled over, bouncing on top of Thomas, "I'm going to Paris, fuck!!"

"Oui oui, that you are, babygirl,” Thomas grinned, resting his hands on Philip’s bony hips, “And you will look _damn_ fine in your new Jordans," he winked. Rolling back over, Philip let out a dreamy sigh, watching Jefferson saunter out of bed and to the door, his own morning stiffie slightly tenting his boxers.

"I've got frozen Mac and cheese that we can have. Other than that, we're up shit creek, cause I don't cook, and my maids aren't in today."

"That's alright... I'll probably just end up eating your cock anyway," Philip commented conversationally, pulling out his phone, and Thomas stopped in his tracks, choking. Philip grinned to himself as he waited for his phone to turn on, pulling the satin, magenta sheets up to his chin over his chest. Thomas really did live in the lap of luxury, he thought contentedly as he stared around the room.

Suddenly, as his phone blinked on with power, it began to buzz... and buzz, and buzz and buzz. Frowning, Philip tried to make sense of the rapidly incoming text that all seemed to be from one common sender: his dad.

"Shit," Philip said aloud, and read a few that happened to stall in the onslaught of messages:

PHILIP HAMILTON I AM BOOKING YOU A SHUTTLE RIGHT HOME TOMORROW YOUNG MAN. WE ARE HAVING A TALK.

Answer me, Philip, I am your father!

PHILIP

PLEASE PHILIP HE’S THE ANTICHRIST

I’M B E GGING YOU S S ON

YOU’RE GROUNDED, I DON’T CARE IF YOU DON’T LIVE HERE

GODDAMNIT I KNEW THAT ASSHOLE WAS UP TO SOMETHING

YOU’RE BETTER THAN THAT CREATURE OF THE NIGHT

Pleeeeease answer me Philip OH MY GOD DID HE MURDER YOU? ARE YOU READING THESE FROM A BAG IN HIS ATTIC? I wouldn’t be surprised, the dickbag…

PHILIP P L E A S E

Philip’s heartbeat picked up, panic swirling inside of him at his father’s spam of texts. He was pretty sure his phone was going to explode if any more buzzed in… then one more loaded, calm and deadly:

_RIP Jefferson._

He sat up, discarding the sheets and running downstairs.

" _Thomas!_ "

"Hm, sugar?" Thomas asked, reaching up to grab a wooden spoon from an large rack of expensive utensils.

"He found out!"

"Who? Huh?"

"He found out, my dad, he... he found out. You need to leave the country, you need to, to move back to fuckin' France, he'll find you, he'll _destroy_ you, he'll-!"

"Woah, woah there, back up, slow down," Thomas said, steadying Philip, "First of all, I don't feel at all threatened of your small, angry father- he's not exactly Liam Neeson here. Second… what seems to be your problem with this, exactly?"

"He _found out_ about us!"

"And?"

"Stop fucking saying that! You should have seen the texts he berated me with, he sounds like a goddamn psycho! Plus, he _hates_ you!"

"And I hate him, what's your point?" Thomas squint-frowned.

Philip seethed. "You're as much of a jerk as he says," he spat, whipping around, and as soon as he said it, he wished he could take it back. Thomas scoffed, stalking closer to him.

"Yeah? I am! Congratulations, kid, you've got me pegged. I am a full blown, one hundred percent motherfucking prick, Philip. I am a lousy human being, I laugh when someone comes up shorter than I do, I walk around like I'm king fuckin' shit and I never apologize! Obviously you haven't met me, Hamilton, I'm the biggest goddamn fucking asshole you'll ever have the pleasure of knowing!!" There was thick, heavy silence until Thomas turned his back to Philip, muttering softly, "And if you don't know, now you know."

Philip suddenly felt a pang of regret, and reached out. Thomas stiffened a little, and Philip grimaced. He never knew when to shut up... a hereditary fault.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, then said it a little louder. "I'm sorry, Mr. Jefferson..."

"But, see... you don't think our arrangement is beneficial to continue," Thomas guessed, sighing through his nose.

"But, see...” the boy swallowed, placing a hand on the counter beside them, “I'd love to go to Paris with you." Thomas blinked, turning around.

"Seriously? After all that?"

"Daddy..." Phillip said softly, playing with a loose thread on Jefferson's boxers and grazing far too close to his bulge, "I'm addicted to you, and I'm not about to quit over my father busting us." Thomas picked him up with ease, kissing his neck and hoisting him onto the counter.

"I wasn't thinking, Philip. How're you gonna deal with this mess I created?" Philip brushed his skewed hair out of the way so Jefferson could suck a clear hickey.

"I'll handle this the way I do best- here comes some top shelf poetry."

Thomas' eyes widened, eyebrows shooting up.

"Whaaaaaaat?"

-0-0-0-

"Okay, so the rule still applies," Philip said, splayed out on Theo's futon, "If I am murdered by my father before I get to the airport to meet Jefferson, make my funeral lit, kay?"

"The lit-est."

"Knew I could count on you. Okay... I'm gonna send it. Damn, it’s so cheesy…"

"Whatever," Theo said, popping a pink bubble with her teeth, "At least you're not telling him to fuck off, which I expected you to do." Philip got up to sit on the edge of his bed, looking out the window. Theo put her pen down, turning to face him fully. "Look, your original poetry is kickass, so he’s gonna have to forgive you.” She turned back to her books, frankly relieved that it wasn't her father that had let it slip in the end. _Dodged a serious bullet there._

Gathering up his packed bags, Philip proof read the email to his dad one more time, which had taken him a whole hour to write after sitting through the many (hundreds) of frantic messages that perfectly outlined the seven stages of grief from his father. Here's what his attempt to evade the Hamilton wrath said:

_My name is Philip_

_I am a poet_

_And I’m sleeping with antichrist_

_Now you know it_

_I heard he told you at work_

_Under his own circumstance_

_I wanted to tell you myself_

_But I didn’t get the chance_

_Now that the truth is out_

_I understand you must me mad_

_I’ve long since lost my V-Card_

_But I don’t wanna lose my dad_

_You always told me stories_

_Of your teenage years, your prime_

_Of high school, of college_

_Back when you didn’t have a dime_

_I was in your situation then_

_Before all of this fun_

_But I didn’t have the money, see_

_To really afford a ton_

_Jefferson has helped me_

_Pay for shit I need, like school_

_But money’s not the only reason, pops,_

_No need to duel_

_I’m going off to Paris now_

_Seein the world by jet_

_This is what I want to do,_

_He is my safety net._

_Yo, I think Jefferson is hot_

_I’ll shout it from the ‘tops_

_But just because I’m his baby_

_Doesn’t mean you ain’t my pops._

_Love you guys._

_-Philip_

Hitting send, Philip darted up and scooped his laptop. His dad would understand. It would take a few days for the whole thing to settle, but Alexander wasn’t the type to hold grudges- he was absolutely incapable of doing so. This would all end with a big group hug when he got back, and probably a condom talk, Philip had since told himself, especially with his mom involved. Everything would work out for the best. 

He grinned, wondering if he and Thomas were going to fuck in every room of his fancy french place... or maybe just the Eiffel Tower. Knowing his extravagant sugar daddy he had come to love, the possibilities were limitless... and he wasn't picky in that regard.

His phone rang, and he pulled it out. 

"Hey," Philip answered, walking out to the street to find a taxi waiting for him.

"Bonjour, babygirl. Coming?" Thomas grinned on the other line, two plane tickets in his hand. Theo looked out the window at the two. 

"Dumbasses," she smiled fondly, and closed the curtains. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this may be a continue-later type thing. There could definitely be another drabble-type thing with this universe, maybe even chronicling their trip to Paris. WhO KnOWs :D 
> 
> Thanks for reading!! xx


End file.
